The Haunted House
by SilverCityGal xoxo
Summary: a year 8 class go on a day trip to a haunted house and meet some weird characters. does not bekieving in ghosts prove do be a good or bad thing?


**Ghosts**

**By SilverCityGal xoxo**

**Chapter 1**

My year 8 classes are standing around in a big group listening to the boring rules about how we must behave like proper adults whilst in the "Haunted House" from our teacher. Personally I don't believe in ghosts or vampires or werewolves, but apparently some in my class do.

A lady with red hair and a slender build came out the front of the group taking over, and said a little speech "Hi everyone, I'm Josephine you can call me Jo if you'd like. I'm your tour guide for this evening. I would like you to all stick together in one big group throughout the tour, and if your teacher will move to the back to supervise, and I will be at the front. Any questions feel free to ask away. So let's go inside the Haunted House." My group of friends were standing at the back already, there were about five of us and we all didnt believe this house was haunted.

Everyone quickly shuffled inside, while my friends and I slowly followed at the back not very enthused. There was a big group hanging around what looked like a big entertainment room. The tour lady Jo was talking about the history of the house, but my mind was elsewhere. I looked around the dark gloomy room, I was so bored that I picked out every little detail, like the shattered window, the dust mites in the abandoned corner and a dirty antique thing hanging off the ceiling, I guessed it must have been a crystal chandelier once.

My teacher was still at the front door talking to a man, I soon forgot about her as the group moved on to the base of the stairs. Jo spoke again in a quiet undertone "If you want to continue this tour we have to move up these stairs quickly and quietly, or we might wake up the dark spirits." The class had timidly moved up the stairs, whispering as they were following Jo to the next room upstairs. My group were the last to go up the stairs, we were halfway up when I turned around and called out "Miss, were going up the stairs, aren't you coming?!"

A girl behind me whispered "Be quiet, you might wake up the spirits. _Keep walking_." The girl was much shorter than I was; she had blonde hair, a pale face and big wide eyes. I remembered her from my Health class, her name was Jade. But before I could continue up the stairs or wait for Miss, the stairs made a long creaking noise, then a loud _Snap_.

The stairs beneath us fell away as if they were smoke. I landed on a cold, wet surface painfully. It was as dark as it had been on the stairs, and eerie darkness. I looked around and saw my friends trying to collect themselves and stand up. "Are you guys all right?" I said in an uncontrollable croak. I got a whole lot of groans in response. "Great, now look what _you_ did! Were trapped! Hello anyone up there?!" Jade yelled in my face then looking up at the huge distance we had fallen, calling for help.

I helped up my friends asking if they were okay, while Jade had given up calling. We all called up at the same time and after about 10 minutes waiting a head emerged over the side of the huge hole. Jo yelled that she was going to get a rope and some help. We all waited and sat on the ground, listening to the suspicious conversations of more heads looking in the hole staring at us.

Suddenly there was no voices above us, only gasps and tiny squeaks. Everyone in the hole looked up. But I couldn't see anything only heads turned and wide scared eyes, my classmates who were standing took steps away from the hole towards the door, and others who were sitting beside the hole were frantically shuffling away from our view.

A big blue light hovered down to us only a few meters away. I heard my friend now sitting beside me gasping. I knew what it was: a ghost. I moved away from the light, shuffling along the cold ground to the wall behind me. Pressing my back against it hoping it would swallow me, protect me. My other friend was scrunched in a ball in the corner, hiding her face. The bright light hovered closer in Jade's direction then held out a glowing hand at Jade in a welcoming gesture.

Jade hesitated looking around the room at us, then she took the hand.


End file.
